the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FashionRox669/Ask Anubis! A Blog By Anubis House; Number Five
Nobody think that I am going to update this daily. I'm not. I just have a lot of free time right now. *''Alfie'' *''Amber'' *''Eddie'' *''Fabian'' *''Jerome'' *''Joy'' *''KT'' *''Mara'' *''Patricia'' *''Willow'' ''Note: If I don't answer one of your questions it's because I'm afraid they'll reveal it later and my answer will be different than the writer's answers. Despite how much I'd like to be, I'm not a writer for Anubis. I can't get inside the character's heads. Plus, I've been flooded with questions lately and my brain can only think about so many things at once! If I don't answer it on here, I will answer it in character in the comments! And some of your questions make no sense at all. If It makes no sense, I won't answer. Sorry, but it's not cute or funny to me. I'm weird.'' 'Ask Anubis! Q&A Four!' 'Patricia, are you secretly dating Corbierre?' I'm not going to answer that because I think you already know what I'm going to say. 'Amber, will you marry me?' Can you properly accesserize? Hey! You're dating me! 'Joy, was it fun fangirling with the Anubis Sisterhood?' Yes! 'Has anyone thought about Mick at all recently?' I still think about him sometimes. A lot. 'Patricia, would you EVER fight for a boy?' For? Yes. Over? No. Although I'm about to pour something on KT's head again. 'Eddie what do you think of Sibuna? Were you happy that you were picked the leader?' Sibuna's cool. I'm glad I'm the leader, but it's a big responsibility. I'm not really sure I can handle it. You'll be great! 'KT, are you planning to tell the rest of Sibuna about your grandfather or will it just be you and Eddie's secret?' I don't know. I'm in Sibuna now. I might tell them later. 'Fabian, do you miss Nina?' Yes. 'Eddie, do you still have feelings for Patricia?' I'd rather not answer that question... Yes. 'KT, do you think the guys in Anubis house are cute? If so, then which one?' Not really. Eddie. 'Willow, how will you cope without Amber?' I'll push through it. Fate led me to her, it will lead her back to me. Don't be too sure. 'Jerome, what is it like still not being included in Sibuna even after everything the last two years?' I've never really thought about it. But seriously Sibuna! I've been through a lot with you. C'mon! 'Which one of you guys would eat a whole bucket of fried chicken?' Me! Ew, Alfie. That's gross! Not me... 'KT, if you had to punch someone, who would you punch?' Why would I want to punch anyone? But probably Victor. But then I'd get expelled... 'Fabian, did you ever have a crush on Joy before Nina came? ' ... Yea, Fabes. Did you? 'Mara, why don't you forgive Jerome? He's obviously sorry and loves you!' He's messed up before! It's becoming a regular thing. Becoming? It's always been a regular thing! Shut up Alfie! Category:Blog posts